A broken Dream
by Sage-Summer
Summary: Hiei has finally admitted that Kurama was nothing more than a toy for his to release stress and it kills Kurama, but what happens when Karasu comes into the picture? Yaoi, Rape, suicide thoughts, please R and R
1. A broken Heart

This a Yu Yu Hakusho Fan Fic. I don't own the characters, or their back grounds. This also contains Yaoi, possible rape, thoughts of suicide. All just a warning. Also please don't plagiarize my work. Other then that, enjoy.  
  
Kurama's Diary Entry June 10th

This is how it was supposed to end. This is how it was supposed to be. And here I am torn into a million different pieces not knowing which way is up and which way is down. And there you are hiding your hurt by joking, pretending to everyone else that you are fine, and most of all pretending as though I meant nothing to you. Nothing at all.  
My heart feels like there is no glue that can put it back together again because there is no heart left. There is no feeling left. You took it all with you when you decided for me that all was done, that you no longer felt anything for me.  
Yes, I plan on pretending, myself, like nothing is wrong, but deep inside its all just a façade, a front that I show to the world to hide how I really feel. To hide from you, how hurt I really am. And that's all it will be. So hear me now and really hear me. I love you unlike you could ever imagine, but I will move on, I will grow up out of this love, but you my friend will never find another that was as good as I because you will always wonder whether you made the right choice. I will know you made the wrong choice, because of that I will be able to move on from this point. I just hope you can. I never dated you for you, I dated you for love. Understand that.  
  
Kurama softly closed his journal not wanting to wake anyone else around the house, while still trying to hold back a tear. He had not cried all day and was able to go through school with out anyone knowing the truth. He had been able to hide his broken heart and now he just needed to give it time to heal. Lightly he turned off his flashlight and slipped it under his mattress along with his diary.  
Kurama thought long and hard about the past day and began to wonder how he was able to pull it off. How was he able to hide himself so well? Maybe it was the fact that no one really knew the truth, or maybe it was the fact that it wasn't meant to be. He didn't know, but the sudden remind of Hiei's smile began to chock up Kurama. He didn't want to remember Hiei's smile, or the devilish look in his eyes. The Fox demon wanted nothing to do with that anymore. He wanted nothing to do with him anymore.  
The Fox pulled down the bed taking a look at the clock. It was late, and he had another day of school ahead of him. It was another day where he had to show to everyone that nothing was wrong, that all was as it should. But he wasn't sure if he could bear to see Hiei's face. Today was easy only because Kurama had not seen the Fire demon, but tomorrow was a whole new story. And with new stories comes new beginnings and new endings.  
The night sky was dulled by the passing clouds. Tomorrow wasn't going to be a bright day. Kurama's eyes passed by the tree that he and Hiei had slept in many times over the last couple of years, and a slight bump in his throat appeared, but he swallowed hard and turned away. Hiei wasn't worth the tears. He wasn't worth the anguish. Hiei had done nothing but hurt Kurama. At first Hiei was always teasing Kurama about his feelings for the Fire demon, and even though they spent countless nights together in the mist of passion Hiei never once expressed his love, and always told Kurama it was nothing more then a release of stress. That's all Kurama was to Hiei, a toy to be used and abused.  
But as Kurama thought more he also knew that Hiei had a great love for Kurama, and though he would never admit it, Hiei saved the Fox a few times, and even pushed the Fox to reach limits he never knew it he had. Only when one loved another would they do that, but then again Hiei might have just pushed Kurama farther passed his limits for the simple fact of winning which was a big part of Hiei. He could never lose.  
Kurama wanted to kick himself for ever thinking the Hiei could love. Hiei wasn't built that way, and because of that it was Kurama that was torn apart. He didn't want to be part of this world any more. Hiei had used Kurama for his own pleasure, and now Kurama felt dirty. Purely and utterly dirty. "Why would I let myself be used for such an awful purpose!" He shouted in a whisper.  
"Shuchi? Are you still up?" His mother called through the door  
Kurama fell into silence, damning his voice. "Yes mother, forgive me, I had a bad dream."  
"Alright sweet Shuchi, sleep well."  
Kurama listened for his mother's door to shut, and he went off into his own bed and cuddled under the covers. He would just have to take day as it came.


	2. Hell

Kurama sat up quickly to his mother's voice. "Shuchi, breakfast is ready, and you are going to be late!"  
"Damn..." He said rubbing his eyes. She was right; he was going to be late. Kurama rushed out of bed quickly and changed from his night clothing into his school uniform. He already knew it was going to be one of those days, and he hadn't finished his homework on top of being late. He crossed his room to his desk grabbing his books as his eyes caught the tree standing there in all its beauty outside the window. However to Kurama that beauty had been tainted. It was no longer the same tree. He could no longer look at it with the same happiness as he once had.  
Kurama turned away. 'Hiei isn't worth the tears' he thought closing the door to his room behind him, feeling as though closing the door closed a part of his life and in some way it had.  
"Shuchi, you slept in late. That is unlike you. Did that dream keep you up all night?"  
Shuchi wondered what his mother was talking about but then remember what he had told her. "No, I just haven't slept well the past few nights."  
"Oh, I am very sorry to hear that." Shuchi's mother said calmly as she took another bite of her toast. "I missed seeing that boy here yesterday. Hiei right?" Kurama cleared his throat and nodded. He forgot his mother didn't know about their secret love life in his room while she was asleep. Their nights of passion, or as Hiei called it, his release. To her he was just Kurama's closest friend from school, and nothing more, but he was so much more and just the thought made Kurama cringe.  
"Yes, well he probably wont be around here all that often in the times to come."  
"Why? Kurama did you two get into a fight? Is that why you are not sleeping well?"  
Kurama shook his head, 'if only you knew.' "No mother, he just has moved that's all."  
The woman let out a concerning breath. "Well that is good to know. I was worried that you and he were in some sort of fight. As long as you have been going to high school the two of you have been friends."  
Shuchi smiled. "Do not worry mother. Things will be okay." But as he said those words he knew deep inside nothing was going to turn out 'okay'. It wasn't the fact that Hiei had left, because Kurama knew Hiei all to well. Hiei was afraid of getting attached. He was afraid of meaning something to some one. For this reason alone he still hadn't told Yukina that he was her brother. And for this reason Hiei left, but to act like Kurama meant nothing to him is was really killed Kurama. Kurama believed that he had meant more, but Hiei just acted like he usually did and gave no emotion or even look as though something was wrong.  
Kurama raced to finish his breakfast. As much as he loved his mother he wanted to get as far away from this conversation as he possibly could. He kissed his mother on the top of her head and walked out, briskly making his way to school.  
Hiei, how could Hiei do this to him? How could Hiei act as though what they had was nothing! It didn't make sense to Kurama. He had always believed that Hiei had kept his feelings hidden. Begin a demon it was safe for two of the same gender to 'release stress' as they pretended, but the moments in which it was happening was nothing short of passion, it was nothing short of real love.  
Kurama started to feel his eyes swell with tears but quickly blinked them away. As he thought to himself before, Hiei was not worth the tears. However as Kurama made his way to school he knew it was all denial. Hiei was much more to him, and he was worth the tears, well worth the tears.  
Kurama wanted at this moment to feel the fire demon's grip around him and tell him that things would be okay, and hold him close lying in bed listening to the sweet sound of the rain hitting the roof. It wasn't going to happen. He was going to have to move on. He was going to have to just forget about Hiei as hard as it was going to be. But how could he forget about the one demon who knew his secret and treated him still like a demon while in human form? How could he forget about the only person who never judged him and cared about him for who he was? How could he just let Hiei go with out a fight?  
"Poor little fox. Nowhere to run? Nowhere to hid?"  
Kurama didn't have to look up to know who it was. Karasu. Kurama felt the shiver run down his spine and rubbed his arm to get rid of the goose bumps. "What do you want from me Karasu? I am not in any mood."  
"Of course, of course. But now the poor fox stands here out in the open with nowhere to run and nowhere to hid, like sitting duck, if you'll excuse the expression." Kurama knew just by looking at the dark haired man that he was smiling broadly under his mask. "You are finally mine Youko Kurama."  
Kurama dropped his book bag and gathered himself into a fighting stance. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
Karasu chuckled lightly at the fox's sudden move. "Youko Kurama, or are you going by Shuchi these days? All the same, you are finally mine. When I fought you at the dark tournament, I knew then how much I really wanted you. But standing behind you was the sorry excuse of a demon. A traderous being, and I knew I couldn't touch you. I couldn't have you. However circumstances change and now at this moment I can claim you as my own."  
"What are you getting at? What circumstances are you talking about?"  
Karasu let out a laugh in sheer delight. The cunning and clever Fox had no idea what was in store for him. He had no idea what he was into. And this made the vampire smile even more with glee. "Poor little fox, you don't like being out of the loop."  
"I have grown in strength Karasu, physically and mentally. After our last encounter I knew I would be seeing you again."  
"I wouldn't have it any other way Kurama. Not any other way." Karasu finally pulled his hands from his leather pants. His nails grew in length, as the earth surrounding Kurama suddenly changed into a world where gravity held no bounds, where the trees no longer existed, and the fresh smell of grass became decay.  
Kurama felt the air around him chill and his body became suddenly stiff. His feet and arms no longer moved as their host commanded. Kurama's eyes shot around in fear. He was stuck in this position, and he was completely at Karasu's will. "Karasu!"  
"You don't think I wouldn't train as well do you Fox? I saw your powers exceed my own, and I spent a year training past that point, and here I am to claim my prize."  
"What do you want from me?"  
"Isn't is obvious Youko? I want you. And thanks to Hiei you are all mine!"  
Kurama heard the loud shriek of laughter run throughout his mind. His brain began to pulse in pain but there was nothing he could to do turn it off. It was too loud to turn off; it was digging at his mind. He felt the warmth of his blood running from his nose and ears. His body and mind finally gave out and his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body fell to the groundless world. The last picture running through his head was Hiei's smile. 


	3. Torture Device

Yusuke swung his bag over his shoulders and placed his free hand into his pocket. Kuwabara followed suit while Keiko walked side by side with Yusuke with a large smile on her face.  
Yusuke on the other hand couldn't believe that he had just spent a whole week in school. He couldn't remember the last time he had done that. School had begun to seem like a waste of time, and even though it was, Yusuke dare not admit it while Keiko was around.  
As the group walked out of school it was Yusuke to first notice the fire demon sitting in the tree were he usually was at this time of day. He was usually in a sour mood and was just there to go home with Kurama, who by now was usually standing at the base of the tree waiting for the others to exit school. But something didn't seem right. Kurama hadn't been seen all day and now he wasn't waiting for them. Kurama being a demon never got sick, and Kurama's personality made it unheard of for him to skip school.  
"So where's the red head?" Yusuke asked with a slight chuckle in his tone. "I never thought I would see the day were Kurama misses school."  
Hiei shot the young half demon a look. "What do you mean, he wasn't in school today?"  
"He isn't standing by this tree is he? And we haven't seen him all day." Yusuke informed the fire demon.  
Hiei stood up on the branch quickly. "Are you sure?"  
"You should know that more than the rest of us Hiei." Yusuke questioned. Hiei swore under his breath. "What is going on Hiei?" Yusuke demanded sternly.  
"Nothing." Hiei returned just as stern before brushing his cloak over his shoulders and jumping away from branch to branch.  
Yusuke spun around on his heels and looked at his two comrades. "Something is seriously wrong. There is something Hiei isn't telling us."  
"Well of course there is!" Botan's voice rang out from a tree scaring Kuwabara into falling on to his butt holding his chest hoping his heart doesn't pop out of his rib cage.  
"Damn it woman!" He shouted. "Why do you always have sneak up on us like that!"  
"Quiet Kuwabara. Botan what is going on?"  
"Karasu came back and he's been spotted in the human world. To be more specific, here," she answered softly. "But Kurama killed him at the dark tournament!" Keiko finally spoke up.  
"I wish he had Keiko, I really do, because Karasu is twice as strong as he was before. He was able to push through a barrier leak that he shouldn't have been able to penetrate. Not even low level demons could pass through."  
Keiko gasped in fear holding on to Yusuke's arm tightly. "You can't be serious," Yusuke said pulling his hands angrily from his pockets. "He has come back to get his revenge on Kurama!"  
"We believe so, and due to the face that Kurama wasn't in school today, which is highly unlike him, then I think something has already happened."  
"Why the hell didn't you tell us about this sooner?" Yusuke demanded.  
"Because Yusuke we just got word of it less than an hour ago. I came here as soon as I found out."  
"Do you have any idea where Karasu is?" Keiko asked still holding tightly to Yusuke.  
"I'm afraid not."  
"Botan you take Keiko home and then when ever you find out anything knew about Karasu and were he is you let me know ASAP. Do you understand me?" Botan nodded fiercely. "I'll be back Keiko. Kuwabara lets go."  
  
Kurama felt his head pounding waking him from the deep sleep that he was in. His body now felt limp and moveable but as he tried to move his arms he realized that they were tied together along with his feet making moving unlikely. A small draft raced around the room making him shiver, before he realized that he was no longer dressed. That thought alone made him spring his eyes open. He didn't like the thought of being completely open for the entire world to see.  
He glanced around the room. There was a bed in the corner near a small window. It sort of looked like his room but the window was small and on the wrong side, and the bed was more a canapé, made of up of black cloth. The walls were made of stone cement and chains where hung from the walls. They were much like the ones holding Kurama in place, except his were hanging from the ceiling leaving his back exposed. In the front of Kurama was a small fire place. It had been used but at the moment it was out. Next to Kurama was a small table with a small roll out bag that had pockets holding knives and other tools. To the other side a few feet away was a door. It was the only way in and out except for the window. Kurama could tell that this was some sort of basement, but he didn't know where.  
This was going to be another wonderful day Kurama thought. "Hiei taunting me yesterday and now my worst enemy using be as a torture device. I just love this."  
The door opened slowly, normal beings wouldn't have even heard it open but Kurama noticed and turned his head watching as the dark demon made his way over to Kurama's naked body.  
"You've been a sleep for almost six hours. Half the day is already gone, and half my fun as well."  
Kurama kept silent.  
Karasu winked at Kurama delighted for his silence. This was how he wanted it. He wanted Kurama to be strong, forcing himself to handle anything that came, and Karasu wanted to be the one to finally break him.  
Karasu slowly raised hand up softly touched the fox's chest and feeling as the heart began to beat a little faster. People wouldn't be able to sense the slight change even with their technology but Karasu could feel the light flutter. "Kurama, Kurama, Kurama. It's okay to want me, and to want my touch."  
"Don't waste your time Karasu."  
Karasu lifted his hands to take off the his mask, and placed on the table next to Kurama. He wanted to show Kurama that he was pleased. He slowly made his way around the immobile Kurama, and stopped behind him tracing down scars that lined the fox's back. Kurama tried desperately to hold in a shutter. "These are Hiei's are they not." Kurama still kept silent. Karasu however knew that was answer enough. "Of course they are. " He chuckled leaning in and kissing his back softly. He slowly lined the scars with his tongue in delight before coming around to face Kurama once again. "It's my turn to make some scars on your beautiful body." He grinned evilly as he walked over to the table and pulled out a small knife. It looked more like a knife a chef would use to cut tomatoes or other vegetables, but it was sharp enough for Karasu.  
"What do you plan on doing?" Kurama demanded. He may have been torn of his clothing and tied, making escaping worthless but he wasn't going to allow this demon to take his dignity away as well.  
"I plan on playing."  
Karasu lowered his hand brushing it against Kurama's hardening member and smiled gripping it tightly in his hand. "I hope you like pain." He leaned forward kissing Kurama fiercely on the lips and tightening his grip before pulling away. Kurama winced a little in pain, but Karasu saw the slight pleasure as well in his eyes.  
Karasu smiled evilly again still holding onto Kurama's private area squeezing it every once and while, while slightly playing with his nuts, before pulling away completely and throwing his hand forward jabbing the knife into Kurama's left hand and leaving it there. "I am going to make you wish you were dead." 


	4. Pleasure Or Pain

Hiei felt the sudden pain run through his system. It wasn't a very pleasant pain, but it wasn't all that painful yet it let Hiei know that something was terribly wrong with Kurama. As much as he was trying to deny it, Kurama was the only person he could ever love as much as he did. Kurama knew everything about the Fire demon. Kurama knew his fears, his memories, and his pleasures. Kurama even allowed the demon to bring forth fantasies that would have turned anyone else away. But he had to forget about Kurama. Kurama was now in the hands of Karasu, and no matter how much he wanted to fight for the fox he knew there was no way he could. Kurama was going to have to get out of this alone.  
  
Kurama felt the blood trickle down his arm and the constant pain that just now began to subside. And this was the first incision into Kurama's demise. However with pain came pleasure, as he had learned before with Hiei. There was always a painful pleasure that was unlike any other, but this wasn't pleasure, this was torture.  
"I like a fox that can hold his tongue." Karasu whispered as he pulled the small knife from Kurama's hand. "But I get turned on from the sound of screaming."  
Kurama lifted his chin high showing Karasu with out words that he wasn't going to let the vampire get the best of him no matter the torture he was put through. To his demise the demon just smiled. That was how Karasu wanted it.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara ran through the streets of Tokyo searching for any sign of Hiei or Kurama. It didn't matter what, but something to give them a lead. At this point they were just running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Yusuke swore under his breath with Kuwabara kept his spirit sense open.  
"Uerameshi, what do you plan on doing by just running around here?"  
"Don't be stupid Kuwabara. We both know that powerful demons leave a spirit trail. If Karasu has gotten more powerful then we should be able to sense him if we get close."  
"No shit Uerameshi! I mean why are we heading towards Kurama's house? Karasu wouldn't be that dumb to stick around the scene."  
"Because Kuwabara, Kurama was heading to school that means when he was attacked we can pick up the trail, and if he was captured at home then his mother should at least know something."  
"So you plan on barging in on her telling her, by the way your son is a two hundred year old or so demon that ran into your womb and now he has big bad guys from a demon place called Makai after him and we want to know if you have seen anything suspicious?"  
Yusuke stopped abruptly. "No you big idiot, I plan on asking if Kurama came home yet because he left school early. Now did you by any chance pick up a scent while you were mumbling?"  
"Gees, I'm not a dog ya know! And no I didn't sense anything." Kuwabara crossed his arms and turned on his heels away from Yusuke. "I don't get any respect around here, I'm telling ya. Shorty is always picking on me and getting on my nerves and you telling me to shut up. The only person that..."  
"Are you coming?"  
"Yeah, wait up!"  
  
Kurama took a deep breath waiting for the next cut. His right leg was now covered in blood along with his chest, and even though his demon power had already begun to take care of the wounds it wasn't working fast enough. Demons were right about one thing; a human body was a fragile thing.  
Karasu put the knife away with a smile of sheer happiness. "Six cuts and not a word. Tell me did you hold out this long with Hiei?"  
"Does it matter?"  
"I just bet he would have loved to have been the first person to make you crack. Or did he already." Karasu moved over to Kurama's side and loosened the chains allowing Kurama to take the full weight of his body, but Karasu mysteriously appeared to catch Kurama as his legs gave out. "Go to the bed, and don't think about escaping."  
Kurama didn't say anything but did as told. "Now lay down on your back." Kurama followed the order. Karasu walked around the bed at each post locking the chains, making Kurama once again immobile.  
Karasu quickly undressed. His lovely pure black locks falling to his shoulder and down his back. This was the first time that Kurama had seen how well toned the demon was. In all actuality he had only seen Hiei naked. Karasu's body was well defined much like Hiei's...how could Kurama think about Hiei in a time like this!  
  
Hiei stood from the branch that hung just outside of Kurama's room, and peered in. He wasn't there, which meant either Karasu had already gotten his hands on Kurama or Kurama sense him and went after Karasu. Either outcome scared Hiei, but in the back of his mind he knew Karasu already had his trophy. He had been so hard on the Fox. He had played Kurama's emotions like they were toys knowing full well that Kurama would have given anything to be with him. Anything.  
Just that thought alone tore into Hiei's heart like a dulled knife. How could he have let Karasu manipulate him like this! How could he let his best friend become the sex slave for another, and not just any but Karasu! But then his mind began to wonder, why was he feeling like this? He didn't love Kurama the same way...but the more he thought about it the more he knew the truth. Kurama meant so much more to him.... so much more.  
His mind began to wander even farther, and Hiei began to hate himself, wishing he never survived, wishing beyond all hope that he could some how make all this up to Kurama, but he knew full well he couldn't. Nothing he did or said could change Kurama and how he would feel once he learned the truth. Hiei had given Karasu all the information he needed about Kurama, and that it was he who had led Karasu to Kurama. How was he going to live with himself after this! How could he?  
Hiei couldn't live like this; he couldn't live with this knowledge, or his actions. He had hurt the only person who ever loved him, who he ever allowed to love him. That thought alone made up Hiei's mind for him. He would join Kurama in death. Hiei already knew that once Karasu had taken what he wanted from Kurama he would kill him. Karasu was never one to have a trail. And Hiei wanted to do nothing but be with Kurama, forever, and he was going to have to kill himself to do it. 


	5. Over taken

**I must saw wow... I honestly wasn't expecting this to be such a success. I am glad that I can finally write something people enjoy. And I plan to continue writing this. And I hope you guys stick around. Enjoy the rest of the story!  
**  
Karasu finally had Kurama just as he wanted him. Immobile, and with the lack of power, all for his own pleasure, what wonderful pleasure this was going to be! Kurama laid back keeping his mouth shut, but that as almost going to prove useless. Karasu wanted to break Kurama, just to win Kurama, to dominate Kurama, as a well trained slave should be.  
Karasu pulled out a knife and dragged it slowly down Kurama's chest only to make it bleed. Kurama tightened his eyes shut. He had to hold out. Karasu would get bored of him after a few hours and stop until the next night around. But this night was already lasting too long. Karasu had now begun to lick some of the blood off his chest and stomach moving down to Kurama's private areas. Kurama shuddered under his touch, which was tainted and dirty. But Karasu enjoyed that most of all as he forced Kurama's manly hood to harden. Slowly he wrapped his mouth around it and began to suck. At first he moved slowly and sucked lightly but with every involuntary thrust of Kurama's he would move faster and suck harder before coming to an abrupt stop. He pulled his mouth away with the same smile he had held on his face all night.  
"Kurama, Kurama, Kurama. Not even a moan... that is depressing."  
Kurama swallowed hard trying to calm himself. "You're not worth a moan."  
  
Yusuke raced up the stairs towards Kurama's house, but his mind sensed that Hiei was somewhere near. His eyes darted around in search and spotted the demon sitting in the tree near Kurama's room laying across the branch bleeding. Kuwabara stepped up next to him and gasped. "Hiei! What happened to you?" Kuwabara ran over to him and climbed up the tree inspecting his wounds. "These are knife cuts."  
Yusuke slipped his hands into his pockets. "They're sword wounds you idiot."  
"How the hell do you know?"  
"Get off of me you big oaf!" Hiei demanded.  
"Hiei you're still alive!"  
Hiei brushed off the human and hopped down from the tree watching as the blood that once covered his arms disappeared back into his blood stream and the cut quickly began to fade into a small almost nonexistent scar. "Well that didn't work as planned."  
Yusuke sighed, "Why would you do that to yourself anyway Hiei. Kurama really needs your held. This is no time to sulk around and try to commit suicide!"  
"You have no idea Yusuke so stay out of it."  
"Sorry, but Kurama is a friend, and I don't just walk away when a friend needs my help. So are you going to tell me what is going on or do I have to pound it out of you. Yes it will be painful and trying but I am willing to do it."  
"Not to mention you don't have time halfling." Hiei swore under his breath as he rubbed his arm where the cuts use to be. "This is my fault. Karasu offered me a place of high authority if I handed over Kurama to him, but I had planned on telling Kurama about it, however of course Karasu watched my every move. I also wasn't expecting him to move so quickly in obtaining Kurama."  
"So what you're saying is, that this whole ordeal with Kurama is because of a twisted love thing Karasu has for him?" Yusuke asked.  
"Hn... you act as though it's that simple." Hiei blushed slightly. "But there is more to it."  
Kuwabara smiled cheesy like and gave a look of 'I know what you are doing...' with a giggle.  
Yusuke rolled his eyes at his comrade's behavior. "Don't worry Hiei we know about you and Kurama, and we don't care. Right now we need to get him out of Karasu's hands, and attempting to kill yourself isn't the answer."  
"Like I said there is more to it. I told Kurama that he meant nothing more to me than just a, as you humans call it, friend with benefits. That killed him, and myself, but it needed to be done."  
"You know how much you meant to him right?"  
"Yes..."  
"How much does he mean to you?"  
"That doesn't matter at this point we just need to get him out of there."  
"Agreed, but where is there?"  
"Is it in some spooky castle?" Kuwabara asked childishly.  
"Don't be stupid..."  
"It's in his nature..."  
"HEY!"  
Yusuke glared and Kuwabara to shut up and let Hiei finish. "Its in the cemetery. There is a large building and it has a basement. That's where he is keeping Kurama."  
"How do you know?"  
"Where else would a vampire demon stay?" Hiei questioned. "Besides, who would check an old cemetery building for a missing person?"  
"Good point. So we move."  
  
Kurama body was now strapped in a position were his hands and feet were tied down by only two poles, but he was on the ground at the foot of the bed with Karasu in front of him. "Suck..."  
"I didn't even do that for Hiei."  
Karasu grabbed Kurama's head and forced it forward. "Do as I say!" Kurama tried so hard to pull away but Karasu beat him in strength and forced his lips to part around his largely over sized and very hard dick. Knowing full well that Kurama would not fully do as told Karasu took it into his own hands and pulled Kurama's head back and pushed it forward fiercely while thrusting with pleasure. He had Kurama, even though it was against Kurama's will, he had him, he felt him, and he could enjoy him. But Karasu didn't mind it all being against Kurama's will, because in the long run that was the biggest turn on. Thinking about it made Karasu's dick grow even larger in Kurama's mouth.  
Karasu relaxed and pulled Kurama completely away. "I hope you enjoyed that, because now I want some real pleasure." Karasu walked over to the now lit fire and grabbed a small metal rod with a symbol now blazing red. "This is my mark, were it proudly..." He chuckled walking back and stepping behind Kurama. "Lets see if you can handle this." Quickly pushed the rod forward into Kurama's back.  
Kurama screamed in pain as the metal burned into his skin. Not even his demon blood could cure this, and he knew it. As the rod melted his skin he knew this wasn't going to end. Karasu would continue to torture him and do it proudly. The pain still ran through his body as Karasu threw rod to the side, and with both hands grabbed a hold of his hips pulling him back into Karasu while Karasu thrusted forward shoving his dick far into Kurama. Kurama gave another small scream. Usually Hiei took it easy when entering but Karasu just continued to jam himself inward and pulling out before jamming it back in a few times before releasing himself inside of Kurama. He sighed happily before pulling out. "Sleep well. Oh and this place is locked from the outside with demon counters so don't think you are getting out." He said as he tried to catch his breath. "I know I will sleep well tonight." Karasu pulled out a single key and unlocked Kurama's hands from the cuffs, before grabbing his clothing and walking out.  
Kurama let his hands rest on the ground as small tears formed around his eyes. He felt dirty, used, abused, and weak. Karasu had done what he wanted but only Kurama's pride held up after his dignity was lost. Once Kurama was out of this Karasu was going to pay, and pay with his life. 'Hiei... I wish you would help me.' He thought falling to the ground allowing himself to shed those tears.


	6. Truth

**WOW!!! That is all that I need to say. Also there is a huge plot twister and... sad to say, yes yes, very said to say, this is the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed and tell me if you like the end and the twister.  
**  
Kurama laid back tossing and turning. The feeling of being dirty hadn't gone away, and being naked on top of it all didn't help. The fire had gone out but it was now only beginning to turn night. The moon had rose over the clouds and the stars were shinning bright, but none of that matter to Kurama. It may have only been less that one-day but all Kurama wanted now was his freedom. And as far as he knew this place was covered with demon incantation stopping him from using his spirit energy or getting out.  
  
Yusuke peered around the corner of a large stone watching the entrance. No one had come in or out since they came but a small light at the entrance had slowly died down. Hiei was getting restless and becoming unbearable while Kuwabara and Yusuke tried to come up with a plan on Kurama out.  
"Kurama couldn't beat him in demon form! How do you expect to?" Kuwabara pointed out in a whisper.  
"I beat Toguro didn't I?" Yusuke pointed out in return. "And he was stronger than Karasu."  
"Uerameshi, think about it first."  
"I have, but I know I have to get Kurama out of there. Who knows what's happening to him."  
Hiei growled under his breath staring at his arm. The dragon would do the trick, and now that Hiei had fully mastered the technique it would work perfectly. On the other hand it would consume Hiei if he was too weak to control it or allowed other things to occupy his mind. "Look, the two of you are going to get Kurama out. I am going to be the diversion."  
Yusuke and Kuwabara turned around, stunned at their silent partner. "And how do you plan on doing that?" Yusuke asked.  
"That is none of you concern just do as I say."  
"Alright bubb but you better have a decent plan. I'm not in the mood to die tonight and Keiko would kill me in the after life if I did."  
"Wait here. When you have an open shot run for the door and get Kurama out." Hiei glanced at his comrades who just nodded in agreement. He swallowed hard hiding his fear as he jumped over the rock and out into the open, waiting for Karasu. "Hey demon, show yourself!"  
  
Kurama jolted his head upward having heard his lover's voice. Hiei was here to help him. But why would he come after all that happened? Why would he help Kurama when Kurama meant nothing to him? But in the long run Kurama didn't care. Once he was out of this hell he would take over and finish Karasu off. He just needed to be able to reach his spirit energy that he wasn't able to do in this place. He needed to get out side.  
His door slammed open and Karasu ran in. "Looks like your supposed lover has come to free you and he brought along the posy." Karasu chuckled. "Ironic how the man that condemned you is the man about to save you."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"You shall find out soon enough Fox, very soon." With those words he had jumped forward and through window crashing through the glass.  
Kurama ran forward and peered out the window. There Hiei stood in all his beauty confronting a being far more powerful than himself unless as a dragon. But Kurama doubted Hiei would go to such an extreme. Kurama smiled grabbing a bed sheet and wrapped it around himself and walked out the door and up the stairs.  
  
Kuwabara fell backward with the gust of power. "Holy shit Uerameshi! Karasu's spirit energy is off the charts."  
"Oh great. I hope pyro boy there can handle it. Come on Kuwabara." Yusuke jumped up and ran behind the demon that was now confronting Hiei. His hair was blowing fiercely in the wind, but for the first time he was with out his mask.  
"You reek of Kurama."  
"I should hope so. I was able to make him scream like a little girl. I bet you were never able to accomplish that."  
Hiei smiled. "But I will always having something you will never get."  
"And what might that be? I am the one who broke him, and manipulated you to give him to me to break."  
"You didn't manipulate me, we manipulated you." Hiei laughed in sheer delight. "Please, did you honestly think it would actually be that easy for you to take Kurama like you did? Don't think for a second that you out smarted us."  
Karasu stepped back, fear and confusion was written all over his face. "What are you talking about!"  
Suddenly Kurama's laughter sounded through the cemetery. Yusuke and Kuwabara fell backwards in shock. "We knew you were still alive Karasu and we knew you had escaped into our world. We need to get you in a position where you were over confident in yourself and your abilities because maybe one on one we could not beat you but together we could."  
Karasu turned around quickly in pure shock as planets began to grow around him and vines began to grow upward wrapping around Karasu's body restraining him. "Then why this whole act, why not just come at me all together!"  
"As Kurama explained we knew that you would get over confident once you felt like you had obtained your obsession, being Kurama."  
"And we knew about your abilities with telepathy and mind reading and because we didnt know how strong you had gotten we cleared our minds and concentrated only on playing out our parts. That's why we didn't tell Yusuke or Kuwabara about this either. But we also knew you would have spies watching so we had to really act out the whole scenario so you would believe that everything was really happening as you wanted them to."  
"We didn't want any screw ups." Hiei said sternly glaring at mainly Kuwabara. "We needed to get you as soon as we could. However I wasn't expecting you to act on Kurama so quickly so our plan changed a bit. I am sorry we were late Kurama."  
Kurama nodded calmly but he knew this was all part of the plan, this was all part of the capture but having been the one forced into the situation and the one really being raped it left a small scar on Kurama. He still felt tainted and he knew it wasn't going to go away.  
"Wait, even the whole suicide thing was a set up?" Kuwabara asked stupidishly.  
"Yes Kuwabara. I am sorry we scared you two, but it needed to be done to make it realistic." Kurama looked up into the sky. "Botan you have we prisoner!"  
"Great work the both of you. And even though you two had no idea what was going on you guys played your parts well!" Botan said from the bushes.  
"Wait you were in on this too!" Yusuke yelled tightening his fists.  
"Well yes, Hiei forced me to promise not to tell you because he didn't want Kuwabara to mess things up." Botan giggled nervously trying to calm Yusuke down. "I was sent to tell you guys about Karasu and Kurama so that you two would end up here without knowing."  
Karasu let out a deep breath. "You all think you have it planned out so carefully. But remember Kurama you cannot get out of that house because it has been permanently made to seal you in."  
"That too was played." Kurama replied stepping out of the house. "The magic user you hired to do that spell was actually a good friend of mine. He was able to make it so you cannot use your spirit energy while in the building or in the area surrounding."  
"Have fun trying to escape." Hiei said with a snicker.  
Kurama walked over holding the blanket close to his body. "I had to pay the same price while in the house, because he had to make it strong enough, but as soon as I stepped out into the open I was free of the bindness. Remember my power is plants, which Earth has, in large supply."  
Karasu laughed. "Good game. But I have one last move."  
"Oh no you don't." Botan yelled grabbing a hold of her broomstick. She briskly walked over to Karasu. "You have a nice spot in jail back in spirit world. And don't think about trying to escape!" Botan tied Karasu to the end of her broom. Kurama's plants derooted themselves from the ground becoming like ropes keeping Karasu from moving while the magic imbedded into the plants kept Karasu from using his powers while on his way to spirit jail.  
Yusuke sighed and walked off in a huff followed closely by Kuwabara. Hiei stood a moment before taking off his cloak and handing it over. "Here, take it. You look like you're cold."  
Kurama took it with a smile. "Thank you Hiei." Kurama hugged it around his body and sucked in the warmth. "Hiei?"  
"Hn." He answered.  
Kurama shot a look downward. "Did you really mean what you said? How I was nothing more to you than just a person you can use to release stress?"  
"What more would you be to me Fox?"  
"Forget it Hiei." Kurama began to walk away. He now knew why it was so easy for him to play hurt and sad. Hiei really did mean what he said. And Kurama was able to take that feeling and put it forward towards this. On the other hand the only thing that got Kurama through all the torture was the simple belief that Hiei never meant a word of it. But at this moment he learned Hiei really did mean it. Kurama meant nothing more.  
Kurama didn't know what was worse. Not being loved by the one person he loved most in his life, or being tortured by a man who loves him but he could never love. It was as people say a doubt edged sword. 


	7. Thoughts and Dreams Last Chapter!

**Okay I lied before, this is the last chapter. I figured that I would need a better ending and closing. When you read you will understand why.**  
  
Kurama's Diary June 12th  
  
Dirty, weak, used, and of course abused. That is how I feel at this moment. I cannot put all this together. I can't put all that I have been through in one thought. Everything seems to wrong, and I feel so lost. I feel so lost in a world that I should belong in. I feel lost in a world that is small. Maybe it's my own mind in which I am lost. Either way I don't know where to go.  
Hiei pretends that I am so much more to him while we lie in the same bed but while we are out in the world I am nothing but a person who fights along side him. He brushes me off like I don't matter because I am capable of taking care of myself. But in truth I stand here like a small child crying and screaming into the wind, calling for help. I want some one to love me knowing who I am. I thought Hiei would be that person but I was mistaken. He allowed me to be used and cared nothing for it. Nothing at all.  
Karasu a man who loves me not because of who I am, but because I am the uncatchable. I am someone he will never have and because of that he loves me. He will hunt my dreams for nights to come and the mark that he placed on my shoulder will remind me of the torture I had to endure because of him and his obsession.  
That's all that I am to either of them. A simple obsession. I mean nothing to either of them. And no matter what point I go from to move on I will still hold the hunting memories of Karasu and false feelings of love for Hiei.  
This is my last stand, and these are my last words within this diary. I cannot live in a world that holds nothing for me but sorrow. I cannot live in a world were all I must endure is pain. Yes I will survive, but not like this, and not here. 


End file.
